Aaron & Jackson: In The Darkness Comes The Light
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: **ONE SHOT** A different end to the crash night, please review : much appreciated!


– AARON & JACKSON –

"In The Darkness Comes The Light"

-WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING-

- One shot from the night of October 6th 2010

He didn't know what to say now, he'd told Jackson how he saw things, that he didn't know if he felt love for him because he had nothing to compare it too, he felt stuff for Paddy, Chas and even Jackson but he didn't know what it was and the simple reason for that was because he wasn't used to people giving a damn about him and he didn't know how to give one back, let alone love someone.

The cold night air stung every bit of his body as he now stood in silence looking into Jackson's teary big brown eyes and his saddened face. Then Jackson stepped forward and slowly walked passed him, crying as he did.

Aaron turned around aswell; confusion on his face. "What ya doing?" he asked.

Jackson stopped, trying to calm his tears and he wiped his nose with the back of his hand and slowly turned to face the man he loved, Aaron Livesy.

He breathed erratically as the emotion overwhelmed him again. "You will love someone a-an you'll know when it happens..."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, his teary eyes looking at him once again, he felt numb now. "See I was right, I told you the truth and now I've lost ya"

Jackson stepped forward hesitantly, sobbing quietly as he walked, he looked away then back at Aaron as he stopped. "You haven't lost me...I never had ya"

Aaron didn't know what to do, those words hit like knives stabbing every part of his body. Again, he didn't understand the reaction; all he did was step forward trying to get closer to him. "You've got me" but as he said those words, Jackson's strong hands hit his chest hard and he was pushed away.

Jackson didn't want that closeness; he looked into his eyes and sobbed some more, not there and certainly not like that after everything that had been said, he was heartbroken and he lowered his arms and turned around walking to his van.

Aaron was going to be alone now. That scared him, and he panicked inside and looked up. "Jackson...You've got me!" his voice was shaky

Jackson didn't speak the slam of the driver side door gave Aaron his reply. He looked at him for one final time as he started the engine and he slowly pulled away again.

Aaron stepped forward in front of the van then round to its side. "Jackson" he walked round the side of the van as it picked up speed. "You've got me!" he screamed but to no avail as the van was driving off into the distance. He continued running after it for several metres but there was no use.

He stood in the middle of the darkened country road all he wanted was Jackson. His big teary eyes explained his emotion as he watched the van drive down the road. He sighed loudly and placed his hands on back of his head as he watched, then lowered them aggressively and looked around.

His mobile lit up and began ringing on the passenger seat beside him. Jackson glanced at it, seeing Aaron's name flashing up. He looked at it again and reached for it, but ended up knocking it off the seat and down into the foot well. He checked the road ahead quickly before reaching down to pick it up, as he was almost touching it, the stationary vehicle on the dark road caught his attention.

Jackson pulled himself up fully and swerved harshly to avoid it and he did but the van's speed was too much and the direction from the swerve took the vehicle bursting through a fence and through some bushes.

Jackson braced himself as he bounced involuntary in his seat. He tried to maintain control but he couldn't and the van cleared the bushes after what seemed like forever but was only a few seconds. It tilted and began to roll several metres before stopping on its side.

In the distance Aaron heard the crashing sounds and commotion, his tears fell, he'd frozen but he had a good idea what had happened. What he'd done. And he began to step forward, one foot slowly at a time...then his pace quickened with each second until eventually he was running as fast as he could panting loudly and crying as he pushed himself to get to Jackson. He wiped his eyes several times and kept on going.

Jackson lifted himself up onto his elbow and his eyes widened, the bright lights before him were almost blinding, he heard the scraping and bending of metal for a second. That was all it was, a second and then it was all black.

Aaron finally reached the van, he ran to it as fast as possible, shoving away someone as he ran, he wasn't and rightfully not paying attention to anyone other than Jackson. Crates were in his way, he pulled them away with such force from the anger within himself, then he climbed on one and saw Jackson in the state that he was in, blood was all over his head and poured down his face. Aaron placed his hand over his mouth and sobbed loudly. "I-I can't move..." Jackson spoke.

"It's alright the ambulance is on its way...don't panic..." Aaron looked up to the night sky. "God Jackson I'm so sorry"

"I-It doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does" Aaron cried and put his head in his hands. "This is my fault"

Jackson looked up at Aaron. "Aaron...look at me..."

Aaron shook his head, he couldn't.

"Please..." he began to cry. "I need you to look at me because I want to look into your eyes"

Aaron shook his head but did what was asked.

"You would have loved me...I've seen it in you so I know you would have been able to say it one day"

"Stop talking like that...you're going to be fine..." he let out a breath. "If that's your prediction then you have to be okay! Then we'll see won't we?" What Aaron said was stupid but he needed to give Jackson some kind of reason to stay with him.

Aaron moved closer, as best he could anyway and kissed him, he didn't care about the blood.

"I don't regret meeting you Aaron, because I fell in love, you're so special to me..."Jackson cried.

Aaron's shoulders jerked up and down as he sobbed. "You're t-the best th-thing thats ever happened to me, you'll be okay..." he looked into Jackson's eyes.

Jackson smiled. "I love you" then a sudden calm washed over him. "Don't blam-" he stopped, there was a bright white light in his eyes, and he knew this was it.

The brightness blocked out Aaron's face, the man he loved and he felt light and he could move, he was rising above himself and he looked down and saw Aaron shaking his body gently, shouting for him to wake up and his reassurances that he'd be okay. The love he felt for that boy was unreal. "Shhh...don't cry...it'll be okay, I'll wait for you" he spoke, at ease now. And he was welcomed to the new world – but he'd drop in on Aaron from time to time to make sure he was okay; that love would never fade.

THE END


End file.
